


Sundae Evening

by LdyBastet



Series: The Second Coming (RKA II) [3]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: For their first actual date, Uruha has planned something special for Ruki. It gets even more special when he figures out a new way to eat ice-cream...
Relationships: Ruki/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: The Second Coming (RKA II) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Season of Kink





	Sundae Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the sequel to Ruki's Kinky Adventures, but it's not very plot-heavy and can probably be read on its own. If you want to read about how they got together, you can read RKA [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/177829). Written for the Dreamwidth community Season of Kink's Holiday Season Challenge 2019.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Ruki squashed the sudden burst of nervousness that he felt as he rang Uruha's door bell. It was silly to be nervous; they'd been together in one way or another for a long time, and been friends for even longer. Still, this was a little new to him, having a boyfriend. It hadn't been a full week yet, so it hadn't quite sunk in all the way. Ruki actually hoped that he'd never get completely used to it, and could always feel this excitement about it. It was similar to, but not the same as, the excitement and nervousness he'd experienced with BDSM - something new, something he couldn't control completely, something where he felt vulnerable...

The door opened and a slightly frazzled-looking Uruha let him inside. The music that was playing didn't exactly match the apron he was wearing, though Ruki wasn't sure if any music could. It looked like a strange mix of cute and disastrous. The cute kitten faces were spotted by dark stains and one even had a burn hole where its nose should have been. "Come in, make yourself at home. I have to-- Hold on!" A beeping sound came from the kitchen, and Uruha hurried towards it.

Clearly, Uruha was cooking and it was a little stressful. Ruki couldn't remember the last time that he'd seen Uruha cook anything. 

"Are you doing this for me?" he asked as he stuck his head into the small kitchen to see what was going on.

"Uh, yes?" Uruha tipped something steaming from a jar into a big bowl and started mixing the contents carefully. "I thought it would be nice with a homemade meal for once... And I know how to make pasta." He turned around, holding the bowl in his hands looking really proud, and Ruki had to smile. "Can you put this on the table and I'll get the wine..."

Ruki took the delicious-smelling bowl of pasta into the room that served as both living and dining room, and set it on the low table. Uruha had already put out plates and stemmed glasses, along with napkins and candles. He sat down where he usually sat and waited for Uruha. He didn't have to wait long before Uruha came in, open wine bottle in hand. He lit the candles and then sat down opposite Ruki, smiling. 

Ruki's heart make a little back-flip. Uruha looked so damn happy, and that smile was the sunniest smile that Ruki knew. "This is very romantic," he said, smiling back, gesturing at the set table, the candles and everything. 

Uruha's cheeks reddened slightly and he looked away for a second. "Well... yeah. I wanted to make our first official date special." He poured the wine for them. "Especially since we decided to take it a bit slower, and not just bring out the ropes and whips from the start."

"I like it. Thank you." He grinned at Uruha. "Now let's hope you're not poisoning us."

Uruha laughed. "Yeah, I hope so too." He scooped up some pasta and put it on Ruki's plate, then another heap on his own.

"It smells good. I think I'm safe," Ruki joked and dug in. "Mm, it's yummy! You've got hidden talents!"

While they were eating, they talked about everyday things - the new manager, and how they thought that would work out, how different it was under the Sony label, something that had been on the news the other day, and of course, music...

Uruha sipped his wine. "I wrote a song yesterday... It's almost done. I mean, I could polish it a bit more, but it's basically ready for the next meeting. Want to hear it?"

Ruki nodded. Of course he wanted to hear it. They had a new single planned to come out and had to start choosing songs for it soon. Perhaps this would be one of them?

Uruha poured himself more wine, but left Ruki's glass half-empty - something that Ruki was grateful for. He'd started to like wine a little better lately, but he still didn't want a lot of it. What he did like was the view of Uruha's arse as he got up to get his laptop. Ruki lifted his glass to his mouth, enjoying the view and the slight buzz. Maybe the alcohol was to blame, but he _really_ appreciated Uruha's arse, and also the shape of his mouth as Uruha smiled and sat down on the sofa, motioning for Ruki to join him there.

Ruki leaned against Uruha, enjoying the closeness, as he listened to the song. "I like it. You should definitely bring it to the next song meeting."

Uruha nodded. "Okay, then I'll do that." He put the laptop away and turned to Ruki. "Ready for some dessert?"

"Dessert too? You're spoiling me."

"Well, it's just ice-cream, but, I'm trying?" Uruha laughed and went into the kitchen to fetch two bowls of ice-cream, complete with a dollop of whipped cream, chopped nuts, and a few Pocky sticks sticking out of them. He handed Ruki one of the bowls and a spoon. "Want to watch a movie?"

"No. I'd rather just watch you." Ruki grinned.

"God, that's cheesy," Uruha said and sat down again. "But okay, no movie. You can watch me eat ice-cream then, you little voyeur."

"Hey, I can't help that you're gorgeous!" Maybe Uruha hadn't expected the compliment because his cheeks flushed, and Ruki grinned. It was one of the many things he loved about Uruha - that he had never let his success or his looks or all his fanmail go to his head, nor inflate his ego. He was the same dorky guy that Ruki had got to know as a teenager, albeit a bit more skilled and experienced, and also more confident.

"Well, thank you. I guess I should get used to being stared at then," Uruha said, but didn't look at all displeased.

Ruki raised an eyebrow. "Come on, as if people didn't eat you up with their eyes in Tokyo Dome!"

"That's different, though. That's not me-- I mean, it is me, of course, but it's _that_ me, not _this_ me."

"You mean, the Uruha that is not styled and made up and full of adrenaline and focused on seducing the audience?" 

Uruha had been nodding along to what Ruki said, up until the end of the sentence. "What? No!" He laughed, throwing his head back, and Ruki got an urge to kiss him, just because he was so beautiful and full of life and joy. And because he loved him.

Uruha nudged Ruki in the side. "Eat your ice-cream, before it melts."

Ruki did as Uruha asked, but he kept looking at Uruha while he ate, watching him eat the Pocky, watching how he licked the spoon clean of ice-cream before digging back into his bowl... "I love your mouth," he said suddenly. 

Uruha looked at him, spoon in mouth. "Hm?" He pulled it out slowly and then leaned close. He kissed Ruki softly, lips moving slowly against Ruki's. They were a little cold from the ice-cream, but were soon warmed up as they continued to kiss. Gradually, the kisses grew more heated, got deeper, and tongues played and teased as well.

Uruha pulled back slightly and smiled. "Just my mouth?" he whispered, inches away. 

Ruki shook his head. "No. I love all of you."

"I love you too." Uruha put down his ice-cream bowl on the floor, then relieved Ruki of his as well. With bowls and spoons out of the way, he started kissing and nibbling on Ruki's neck while pushing Ruki's t-shirt up to reveal his chest and stomach, fingers immediately going to tease one of his nipples.

"Mm, that's cold." Ruki arched up towards Uruha's fingers.

Uruha reached for the ice-cream and then rubbed a spoonful over Ruki's nipple, making him shiver at first, then licked it off as it melted. The contrast between the cold ice-cream and Uruha's warm tongue was tantalising, and Ruki couldn't help but moan as a shiver spread through his body. Uruha did it again, licking the melting ice-cream as it trickled down Ruki's chest, then teased the tight nub with his tongue and lips. Ruki groaned - his cock was rock hard now, throbbing and demanding to be touched. But when Ruki reached down to open his jeans, Uruha quickly took over, brushing his hands away. He opened Ruki's trousers - belt, button, and zip - and Ruki lifted his arse a bit to make it easier for Uruha to pull them down. 

Arousal rushed through him as Uruha slid off the couch to kneel between Ruki's legs, realizing that Uruha intended to suck him. He touched Uruha's lips, lightly brushing his thumb over them. "Please," he whispered, knowing how good those plump lips would feel around him.

Uruha smiled and put a spoonful of ice-cream into his mouth. At first Ruki didn't understand, but then Uruha bowed down and kissed the head of Ruki's cock with cold lips, then parted them to let Ruki slide inside and pressed the ice-cream against the shaft with his tongue, making Ruki gasp. The contrast between Uruha's warm mouth and the ice-cream was startling and sent a shiver through him. The cold diminished as the ice-cream melted, but there was still Uruha's tongue - moving, teasing - and Ruki couldn't help but arch up under him, burying the fingers of one hand in Uruha's hair.

After a little while, Uruha took more ice-cream and even though Ruki was more prepared this time, the sensation was still a bit of a shock. "More... please," he whispered, tugging lightly at Uruha's hair. Ruki didn't know if he wanted more of this hot-cold sensation or if he wanted Uruha to just suck him, he just knew that he didn't want Uruha to stop. 

Uruha's lips were still a little cold as they moved over his cock, but they soon warmed up as he continued working on Ruki. When he switched to lick a few times over the shaft, Uruha's breath came in little puffs that chilled the wet skin before he once again swirled his tongue around the sensitive head and then let Ruki slide deep into his mouth again. Ruki groaned, finding it really hard to not thrust up into Uruha's mouth. "Oh god... Uru... You're so fucking good at this..."

He leaned back on the couch, eyes half-closed. He watched his cock slide in and out between Uruha's lips, enjoyed hearing the sounds Uruha made as he sucked him, watched as Uruha reached down between his own legs and pulled his jeans open... "Do you like it?" Ruki whispered, "Do you like sucking me?"

Uruha just nodded, his hand working steadily while he sucked and licked and slurped noisily. He looked beautiful to Ruki - hot and gorgeous and so sexy that Ruki could hardly believe his luck, that Uruha wanted him. Uruha's other hand moved slowly up over Ruki's body, fingers teasing their way up to play with one of Ruki's nipples. 

Ruki arched up again, tugging at Uruha's hair. "F-fuck..." He was getting dangerously close, and if Uruha didn't let up...

Ruki squeezed his eyes shut as he shuddered and came hard, fingers tightening in Uruha's hair. "Ah!" He could hear Uruha moaning, could feel it as the sound vibrated around him and Uruha swallowed. Moments later, Uruha let Ruki slip out of his mouth, and his moans grew louder as he stroked himself, chasing his own release. Ruki watched him lean back and close his eyes, and enjoyed the look of pleasure on his boyfriend's face as he finally came as well, spilling over his hand and onto the floor between his knees.

When Uruha looked up at Ruki, Ruki grinned and patted him on the head. "Good boy."

Uruha laughed. "We'll get to that later, but I think we'll reverse the roles then, unless you want to be in charge?"

"Maybe another time?" Ruki winked. He wasn't really interested in being dominant, and he knew that Uruha was just teasing him. "But I think I need a shower now, because for some strange reason I seem to have ice-cream all over..."

"Huh. That's weird. I have no idea how that happened."

"I think someone was a little kinky." 

"Mm, maybe a little? Best ice-cream I've ever had."

Ruki kissed Uruha. "It was the best pasta too."

Uruha smiled. "I have to admit something, though. I didn't make the pasta sauce. When Kai heard that I wanted to cook something for us, he made it so that we wouldn't have any kitchen disasters and could just have a nice time together. All I had to do was to boil the pasta and heat up the sauce and mix it."

"Well, I'm no genius at cooking either, so I'm glad he's looking out for us." Ruki decided that he had to remember to thank Kai later. "Anyway, I'm borrowing your shower." 

"And if I want you sticky?"

Ruki stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Uruha who was still sitting on the floor. "Uh... do you?" He had no idea what else Uruha had planned for the evening, but he was sure it was going to be interesting.

Uruha laughed and got to his feet. "No, I'm just kidding. But I do want to wash it off, so I'll join you."

"It'll be cramped," Ruki warned.

Uruha winked. "Then I'll have an excuse for rubbing up against you."


End file.
